1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Several methods for forming a metal wiring line are known that electrically connect an external connection electrode of an electronic component and a terminal of a substrate in a semiconductor device in which the electronic component, such as thin film transistor (TFT), is mounted on the substrate. Examples of the methods include a connecting method with metal fine wires by wire bonding, and a wiring forming method with a liquid metal by using an inkjet method.
The wiring forming method needs to form wiring lines with stable electrical connections since a step is often formed between an external connection electrode of an electronic device and a terminal of a substrate. JP-A-2005-302813 discloses that such step is covered with an insulating resin to turn the step into a gentle slope, for example.
The method disclosed in JP-A-2005-302813, however, needs a process to cover the step with the insulating resin so as to make it a gentle slope.